danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Zero: The Beginning of Despair/Chapter 1 - Daily Life
is for the Main Character's inner thoughts. are important words or phrases the game calls out. Bold appears when Debra McFarland and Kang Dong Sun will talk on their native language. Debra if speaking English and Kang if speaking Korean. Bold '''also appears when showing the Timeline. Alright let's begin. Chapter 1: The Less The Deadlier (Daily Life) Hideyoshi: Are you guys just really wanna look sad and gloomy all day come on guys cheer up Hideyoshi was smiling...and that's when we came back to face the reality Akira: At this situation your still smiling!? Hideyoshi: If we keep having sad faces how can we move forward? Everyone agrees Hideyoshi: How about we go and get our e-Handbooks and met at the Grand Foyer again. Kang: That's a good idea And everyone went to get their e-Handbooks on their rooms, I went to the Grand Foyer and already saw 4 people there: Hiroshige, Hideyoshi, Ichizo, Horiuchi Hiroshige: Hey this nerd is right here Hideyoshi: Shige just stop this Hiroshige: Your on his side now!? Ichizo: They been friends since childhood what you talking about Horiuchi: Don't be an idiot haven't you heard the "Jolly Four" Hiroshige: Ok ok I stop And soon the others went down and we started to talk Toshiyoki: Can we just look at the rules first I turn on my e-Handbook and look at the rules: # Students may reside only within the island. Leaving the area is an unacceptable use of time. # "Nighttime" is from 11 pm to 8 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. # Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. # Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. # Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. # If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. # If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed. # The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as one student will discover a body for the first time except for the blackened. # Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. # Your e-Handbooks are very important items make sure not to damage them Takara H: Woah! This is a lot of rules Kenzo: So even if we kill right now we can't go home immediately it says "unless they are discovered" Iwao: and wait we will get executed if we are exposed!? Yukinagi: Seems like it Hiro: So since we know the rules can we explore this place one more time? since last time we were enjoying ourselves not knowing what will happen. Yukinagi: That's true Yukinagi seems acting strange today he seems so serious and not being weird. Hana: So should we go alone or in groups? Hiro: Depends on you guys And so we all split up to look for clues or something. I went outside the mansion and realize that it was already evening and as I reach the end of the island specifically the shore I realized our class president wasn't there when we all talk about rules Hiro: Hoshie? Hoshie: I really don't need to hang out with you guys I just want to escape the island I was shock is she already... Hoshie: By not killing someone of course I want you all to escape as well I really had a good sigh of relief Sachi: Hiro! Sachi shouted my name Sachi: I was looking for you Hiro: For what? Sachi: Nothing I just want to hang out with you and our class president is here Hoshie: Good afternoon Sachi Sachi: Good afternoon to you too. Sachi and I only keeps chatting then Hoshie found something Hoshie: Guys is that an island? She points to an island Hoshie: And on the far right you can see another island points to an another island Sachi: I see so this is how Monokuma meant to have trips forever. Hoshie: We must inform everyone about this. I followed both of them going back to the mansion. We went to the Grand Foyer only to find no one. Hiro: Did they just went back to their rooms? Sachi: Probably Then Kin, Kang, Debra, Seiki came back inside Sachi: Where did you guys went? Kang: We went back to the airplane to '''check something He really still can't speak japanese fluently but understandable. Hiro: What something? Kin: We check if there was an engine failure to know if we landed here accidentally but sadly it wasn't Hoshie: So this was an intentional landing huh? Debra: We couldn't find the trace of the pilot's disappearance I can understand english so I translated it to them Hoshie: Strange...this place is very strange then Hideaki, Danjuro, Iwao, Kiruko, Masakado, Hideyoshi, Takara H went to the Grand Foyer seems like they came from the basement. Hiro: What did you guys went for there? Masakado: We did what we could find and only thing that we can find is a map. Masakado shows me the map. Hoshie: It's the map of this island and it's building. Hiro: That's it? Kiruko: Y-Yeah Sachi: Well atleast you tried to find something. Ding Dong Bing Bong Monokuma: Ahem it is now 11 pm I repeat it is now 11 pm and it is officially night time. Masakado: Well we should sleep now it's night time. Kang: I be going to my room then and we all partways going to our own room. I went to my room and went straight to my bed and sleep. Day 3 Ding Dong Bing Bong Monokuma: Good morning everyone It is now 8 am I repeat it is now 8 am night time is officially over I just woke up from Monokuma's voice like he is an alarm clock. I went to take a bath and wear my typical clothes and left my room Free Time Toshiyoki Ochiai Hiro: Good morning Toshiyoki Toshiyoki: Good morning to you too Hiro I feel really bad for Toshiyoki always get bullied just because of his skin color Toshiyoki: Do you have a problem or something Hiro: Well i'm just gonna ask you this...are you really fine with all the bully you receive everyday? Toshiyoki: Well I can't stop it so I just let them be but to be honest I really hate it on the inside I just really want to punch them or something like that but I can't because I might just get expelled Hiro: I really feel bad for you... Toshiyoki: Well don't be because my parents always supports me but they actually don't know about this "bullying". Hiro: Well I be going now next time I will talk to you again Toshiyoki: Bye Hiro Free Time Hideaki Komatsuzaki Hiro: Good morning Hideaki Hideaki: Good morning Hiro Hiro: Hope to have a great day Hideaki: Well it would be great if I can have some of your money Hiro: Didn't I told you like 2 days ago I really don't have any money Hideaki: You said were the best of friends Hiro: Well it's actually you who said that and even so the "Jolly Four" are my real best friends Hideaki: ....... Hiro: Hideaki why are you doing this? He look at me Hiro: Always borrowing some money to me Hideaki: Well my family is so poor when I go to school I don't have any breakfast Tears fall down to his eyes and he is covering his face for some reason I don't believe it but he suddenly left me alone. Free Time Hideyoshi Shidehara Hiro: Good morning Hideyoshi Hideyoshi: Oh Good morning to you to Hiro Hiro: I will ask you one thing Hideyoshi: Yes? Hiro: Why did you save me back then with Renzo and Sachi from those bullies Hideyoshi: We really need a new playmate at that time cause you know were still children and you getting bullied like that I didn't like it so I tried my best to save you and cheer you up back then. Hiro: I really appreciate it thank you so much Hideyoshi: No problem, Hey do you wanna play basketball? Hiro: Really I don't think i'm that good Either we way we went to the gym and play basketball I won the game it was tied but I shot a three and won the game Hideyoshi: See you really are good at basketball I just giggled and stratch my head Hideyoshi: I should call you the "Jack of All Trades" because you can do anything right but not just good nor bad at it Hiro: Well that's true Hideyoshi: Anyways bye from now Hiro: Bye Free Time Ai Mitsubishi Hiro: Good morning Ai! I said joyfully but no reaction Ai: Whatever Hiro: Really? Ai: Yes really and one thing you were surely having fun with Sachi yesterday both on the cinema and the shore Hiro: I mean it's only a friendly talk I can't see anything more about it. Ai: Really? She got closer to me Ai: I don't believe it Hiro: Why are you doing this? Like always teasing me about Sachi Ai: Why not it's fun to tease people about their crushes Hiro: That's your purpose? Ai: Yes so? Hiro: Nevermind Ai: I should leave or Sachi will get jealous Free Time Sachi Tatsuya ''' Hiro: Good morning Sachi Sachi: Good morning to you Hiro Hiro: How's your day? Sachi: Well it's still about to start but I hope it will be all fine. Hiro: Well we will just hope all of us will be fine Sachi: Hey i'm gonna ask you one thing Hiro: Sure what is it? Sachi: Does Renzo notices about my feelings for him Hiro: It really hurts Hiro: Umm I think he might have notice it. Sachi: How? Hiro: Well in that one time when Hideyoshi teases you and Renzo when we were outside the airplane Sachi: Damn it Hideyoshi! She was pouting but it was cute. Sachi: Well can you promise me? Hiro: Yeah? Sachi: Never ever tell about my feelings for Renzo Hiro: Well I guess I can promise that. Sachi: "guess" it means your not so sure Hiro: Well if it is you then I promise Sachi: Thank you Hiro! She hugs me and I felt comfortable about it Sachi: Well I gotta say goodbye for now I hope to talk to you soon Hiro: Same here '''Free Time Masanori Obuchi Hiro: Good morning Masanori Masanori: Well good morning Hiro: Hope we will have a good day Masanori: Yeah, why are you so talented? Hiro: Huh? Masanori: Like you could do any skills or hobbies right? Hiro: Yeah but i'm more like a "Jack of All Trades" i'm a master of none Masanori: Oh I get it that means your neither good nor bad at that something right? Hiro: Well that's correct Masanori: Well I think it's a bye for me Then I went to the Dining Hall to eat lunch with everyone then Monokuma announce something Monokuma: Ahem! Everyone I have an announcement later afternoon I have you guys to take somewhere out of this mansion to play some mini-game. Maru: Minigame? Monokuma: Yes more details later. Most of them didn't care about it and just went back to their room but when it was 4 pm Monokuma announce: Monokuma: Everyone now is the time that you will play the minigame I be waiting outside the mansion. So I prepared myself and went outside the mansion only to realize I was the first person to go there Monokuma: Puhuhu an early bird I like students like this Hiro: I didn't intend to And after a few minutes the others went outside Monokuma: It seems like everyone is here then let's go So we followed Monokuma to what it seems like a 30 minute walk and soon reach a small cottage or something Monokuma: This might look like a cottage but I like to call it the "Minigame Room" Yuka: So what are we gonna do there? Monokuma: Well what your about to see inside are 999 Blank Cards so to play this game the cards are upside down so you can't see what's the other side of it there will be 999 Blank Cards but there is 1 Card that says "Win" if you get it then I will give you a reward. I will let you pick 5 cards each if no one can get the "Win" card on the first round then we will play it again until someone get's it. Your only gonna pick the card but do not watch what's the other side of the card until the minigame is over. Sachi: Wait what's the reward? Monokuma: You will know the reward after the minigame, the order is your codenumber so Akinaro you will play this minigame first pick 5 cards and go out immediately. So one by one picks 5 cards and go out immediately. Monokuma: 3...2...1...Reveal! So we reveal our cards all of my 5 cards were blank and...Shigetoki got the "Win" Card Monokuma: Shigetoki Akechi wins the minigame Shigetoki: So what is the reward? Monokuma: It's not an item but it will be very important to you...Shigetoki Akechi cannot kill or be killed for this week Shigetoki: Wait really? Monokuma: Yes if someone kills Shigetoki he/she will be executed immediately and if Shigetoki kills someone he will be executed immediately Shigetoki: So that means i'm immune? Monokuma: Puhuhu...A nice reward don't you think? Shigetoki: It's really good thank you Monokuma. The person that I dislike wins this minigame with the nice reward Monokuma: Let's go back to the Mansion And we all went back to the Mansion others were sad and gloomy but the basketball players congratulate Shigetoki for the win. And as we went to the Mansion... Monokuma: You can do anything for now it's still early in the evening So we did what teenagers do swim in the pool, watch some movies, playing in the arcade and take a break to eat dinner and after all that. Ding Dong Bing Bong Monokuma: Ahem! it is now 11 pm I repeat it is now 11 pm and it is officially night time So every fun has an end so we all went to our room and sleep. =Midnight= ??? went to the storage room and found some remote controlled thing and a night vision goggles. ???: I can finally get out of this place tommorow I will finally do my plan and no one's gonna stop me. Day 4 Ding Dong Bing Bong Monokuma: Ahem it is now 8 am I repeat it is now 8 am and night time is officially over. I prepared myself and went to the dining hall to have breakfast, we were all eating peacefully when... Hideyoshi: It's like were stuck here in 4 days right the school itself must notice our dissapearance and will call for help Monokuma: AHAHAHAHAHA! Everyone was suprise to his sudden appearance Monokuma: Help will never come, come on guys you don't need help all you gotta do is kill and be free as a bird. Monokuma: Well it's been a few days and yet no one is still dead but I got a solution but before that there will be an extra reward for Shigetoki after I say the "solution" Monokuma: So the problem as to why nobody is killing each other yet is because...I forgot to give a motive. Misao: Motive!? Monokuma: Yes a desire that will make you kill a person and Shigetoki the motive that I will give today your excluded from it that's your extra reward. Monokuma: So my motive I would like to call it the "Triple Trouble" Gennosuke: Triple Trouble? Monokuma: Yes three people's lives are in danger and they are Hideyoshi Shidehara, Iwao Kurusu, and Kumiko Yone if no one's gonna die in the next 2 days these three will be executed immediately Hideyoshi: Are you freaking serious!? It's the first time I saw Hideyoshi not having a positive vibe but it's reasonable because of this situation Kumiko: That's way too unfair! Iwao: I don't like this I don't want to die... Monokuma: Well if you want to save your own lives then just kill someone. Hideyoshi, Kumiko, and Iwao were really surprise and shock about this. Monokuma: and one more thing later this evening I prepared a ball for you cause you know you deserve to have fun before you die HAHAHAHAHAHA! your formal attire is prepared in your wardrobe. Monokuma: Anyways where is Akinaro, Gennosuke, Hoshie, and Sachi? As what Monokuma said those 4 were not in the dining hall don't tell me one of them is... ???: AHHHHHHHH! Someone was screaming and so we went to the source and what we found is...Hoshie Kaneko on the floor everyone rushed to her immediately Hoshie: My leg AHHHH! Hideyoshi: It seems like she was pushed from the stairs Akira: Attempted murder? Toshiyoki: That's probably it Hiro: But that means none of the "Triple Trouble" are the potential killers then, they all have alibis Kang: So that means it's '''Akinaro, Gennosuke, and Sachi. Hiro: Iwao: We should take her to a medical room Debra: We don't have any medical rooms... We all look to each other knowing we didn't have any medical rooms Monokuma: My bad...it seems the building has some lacking rooms but there is a bandage and a wheelchair in the basement specifically the storage room. Misao and Hideyoshi went to the basement to get those and wounded Hoshie and help her sit in the wheelchair. Hoshie: Thank you everyone Kin: No problem Hoshie and so Akinaro, Gennosuke, and Sachi appear on the Grand Foyer. Hideaki: Where were you guys? Akinaro: I was playing in the arcade Gennosuke: I was studying in my room. Sachi: I wasn't hungry so I just take a nap. Sachi: Wait what happen to Hoshie!? Hoshie: I was pushed by someone in the stairs and sorry to tell you this but it seems the suspects are you three Gennosuke: Seriously!? Seiki: And can someone back up their alibis? Everyone was silent Seiki: Then your alibis are not secured. Hiro: Sachi can I talk to you for a moment? I whispered to her. Sachi: Sure Hiro Hiro: You didn't do it didn't you? Sachi: Of course I won't murder someone. Hiro: I believe you I hug her she was shocked at first but hugs back. =Timeskip= '''Chapter Event Later in the evening I found my suit in my wardrobe and change to that and went downstairs we were having fun but I realized Akinaro, Gennosuke, and Sachi aren't here probably because they didn't know this event. We keep partying when...the lights turn off. Kayoko: What the hell!? I heard Misao's voice giggling when he and other two close the door that leads us outside which means were stuck in darkness everyone was complaining to go outside. Akinaro and Gennosuke went downstairs asking of what's happening but everyone does not have an answer. Jinzaburo was walking in the darkness when he suddenly bump to Hoshie's wheelchair. Jinzaburo: I'm sorry Hoshie The wheelchair moves and no reply Jinzaburo: Eh? and so we waited for like an hour and the lights turn back on and opens the door from outside so the one who closes the door are: Ichizo, Jinji, and Misao as I expected these 3 pranksters. Hoshie was knocked out again somebody is targeting Hoshie. ???: AHHHHHHHH! Ding Dong Bing Bong Monokuma: A body has been discovered! after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin Hiro: No way... and so we went upstairs and reach the 3rd floor and saw Sachi with wide eyes looking at...Hideyoshi's room Hideyoshi was lying in the floor knife on his stomach...Hideyoshi Shidehara my childhood friend the person who always cheer up other people and always have a positive vibe lays dead on the ground. Kang: What's-AHHHHHH! Kin: Is he really dead!? Horiuchi: God damn it! Chapter One: The Less The Deadlier (Deadly Life)